utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
N.k
|NGIfO6CWDBU}} n.k (nantomo komatta) is a VOCALOID producer who is known for his song "Kono Fuzaketa Subarashiki Sekai wa, Boku no Tame ni Aru" which he made a self-cover himself and also became his most popular video as an , with more than 150k views as of June 2016. He has a laid-back and confident voice which can fit well with a variety of singing type. Normally, he sings with little husky timbre and sometimes adds vibrato to make sexy impression as in "Setagaya Night Safari" or "Buriki no Dance" . In contrary, he uses light legato in some mid-range songs, bringing the feeling of a shota voice, as seen in his "Boku no Hoso Michi" or "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" ; his voice is extremely warm as in his cover of "Eien Kleine" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Love Trial) (2014.06.21) # "Calc." (2014.08.29) # "Hide and・Seek" (2014.12.27) # "Kono Fuzaketa Subarashiki Sekai wa, Boku no Tame ni Aru" (This Fucked-Up Wonderful World Exists For Me) (self-cover) (2015.02.04) # "Snow Fairy Story" (2015.02.09) (not in mylist) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (2015.04.01) (not in mylist) # "Boku no Hoso Michi" (2015.04.08) # "Ginga to Miman Byou na Futari" (self-cover) (2015.05.01) # "Ajisai ga Sakukoro ni, Kimi to Koi wo Suru" (Fall in Love with You by the Time Hydrangea Blooms) (self-cover) (2015.06.24) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) (2015.06.29) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) (2015.07.07) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (Kekkai Sensen ED) -Osamuraisan's Acoustic ver.- feat. Inocchi and n.k (chorus) (2015.07.12) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.08.01) # "Kakushinteki☆Metamarufoze!" (Himouto! Umaru-chan! OP) -TV Size ver.- (2015.08.19) 3 "Ginga to Miman Byou na Futari" feat. Mary and n.k (chorus) (2015.11.01) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (All Night Thinking of You) (2015.11.07) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2015.12.10) # "Setagaya Night Safari" (2016.01.10) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.21) # "Cat Food" feat. Chage and n.k (2016.02.22) # "Eien Kleine" (2016.03.13) # "Sakaseyo Otome, Kurae yo Danji" (Original song) feat. Urata, Aho no Sakata and n.k (2016.03.26) # "STARS" -Niconico Rice ver.- feat. Taimai Ouji, n.k, Kanon69, Utau Oniisan, Chage, eclair, Wataame and Bonjin (2016.06.10) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-evading Rock) (2016.06.25) # "Kono Fuzaketa Subarashiki Sekai wa, Boku no Tame ni Aru" -Dancehouse ver.- (2016.08.11) # "Sharin no Uta" (Wheel Song; BUMP OF CHICKEN song) -Arrange ver.- (2016.08.31) # "Halloween Night Party" (self-cover) feat. moldio, Chage, n.k, and Bonjin (2016.10.30) # "Koi" (Love / Hoshino Gen; drama "Nigehaji" theme song) (2016.12.01) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2017.01.21) }} Discography Gallery |nk line announce.png|n.k as seen on his YT icon |nk LINE stamp.png|Nekohiko - n.k's LINE Stamp |Cat Food - nk Chage.png|n.k (left) and Chage as seen in their duet cover of "Cat Food" |nk in his first album.png|n.k as seen in his first album "Beautiful World" |Sakaseyo Otome Kurae yo Danji - human ver.png|From left: n.k, Urata and Aho no Sakataas seen in their collab cover of "Sakaseyo Otome, Kurae yo Danji" |Sakaseyo Otome Kurae yo Danji - chibi ver.png|From left: Aho no Sakata, Urata and n.k as seen in their collab cover of "Sakaseyo Otome, Kurae yo Danji" |nk-Beautiful-World-goods.png|n.k as seen in "Beautiful World" |NiconicoRice cast.png|From left: Wataame, n.k, Chage, Bonjin, Taimai Ouji, Utau Oniisan, Kanon69 and eclair as seen in "STARS" Illust. by Morita Paru (森田ぱる) |Halloween Night Party - utaitex4.png|Chage, Bonjin, n.k, and moldio as seen in "Halloween Night Party" |nk - koi.png|n.k as seen in "Koi" }} Trivia * He lives in TokyoNND Profile * He has a cat. External Links * Homepage * Twitter * piapro * LINE * TwitCasting * iTunes Category:Producers